Caytlin
Caytlin is second in command and a dancehall dancer in the Gold Blaze Crew. Biography Caytlin was born and raised in New York. Her mother Angela is a model, and her father Michael is an actor. When Caytlin was in kindergarten, she felt she was more unique than the other kids. Since her mom bought her desiner clothes, she wanted to stand out in front of the other kids. Everyone called her a snob, a goody two-shoes, and a dress up doll. Her feelings were kind of her, but she shook it off. Her dad says "When someone calls you those names, get security on them, or just ignore them." She would prefer calling security on them. When she was 12, she met this street dancer named Dylan. She thought he was cuteand hansome, and he's a really great dancer. She started dancing because of him, not because of Dylan, because she felt she wanted to do something just like her parents. Since her mother is a model, and her dad is an actor, she wanted a career in dancing. She studies the dancers in music videos to perfect her moves and impress Dylan.Three weeks later, she found out that Dylan didn't like her that way, and he had a girlfriend. Caytlin was upset about it, but her dad gave her advice that cheered her up. He said "Baby girl, if that boy doesn't like you, then he isn't worth it. He obviouslyis a poor sap." That made her feel better. When the school year was over, her dad announce that he has an acting job in Miami, Florida. The family had to move there and Caytlin wasn't upset because she didn't like how the people were at school. And also, it's another way for her to get over Dylan. Caytlin met Johannah when she was defending her from bullies. She told them "If you ever pick on this girl again, I will get my daddy's bodyguards." The boys ran off, and Johannah was grateful to her. She was so happy, she gave Caytlin a hug, and she wanted to be her friend. Caytlin agreed to do so, and they became close. When she was in 11th grade, she became a cheerleader to get in touch more with her dancing. When she auditioned for the spot, she did the dance that she made up when she was 11. That's what got her in the squad. She also tried out for the talent show. She danced to a song called Toxic by Britney Spears. The theme of her dance was Spider Queen. She wore dark makeup, dyed her hair black, and wore leather. After she graduated High School, Caytlin wanted to continue her dancing journey. She hopes to be the best she could be. Helping to Form the Gold Blaze Crew It was one Monday morning, Caytlin was dancing. She was practicing to make sure she was on point, Joseph was going to school, and he notices her. He thought she was a good dancer, so he goes to talk to her. They both were talking and laughing and having fun. Unfortunatley, Joseph was going to be late to school. He agreed to hang out with her when school was over. When school was over, Caytlin was at the place where she usually dances. She was waiting on Joseph. Joseph was going to be late for practice, so he stayed with her a little bit longer. Joseph told Caytlin about what he has to go through in his life. He also told her that he was a dancer in the Cobra Crew, but it turns out she already knew about it. She wasn't upset with him, she was impressed. The next day, school was over, and Caytlin was waiting for Joseph by the school, and he was surprised to see her. Caytlin was wondering why he wasn't answering her calls. Joseph had been kicked out of the Cobra Crew. So Caytlin suggested he start a crew, and she wanted to be in it. Joseph thought it was impossible to start a crew, but she wanted to help him. She showed Joseph the best dancers in Miami. There's Ichirou, Ash, Lou, Celeste, Lena, and Johannah. They all meet in an old warehouse not too far from the school. Caytlin tells everyone about The Electric Jam 2013, a fall dance competition. Caytlin also made Joseph the leader of the crew because he's a great choreographer. Joseph is willing to whatever it takes to win. Personality Caytlin is the girly-girl. She's into shopping, clothes, shoes, and other girly stuff. she tends to make jokes regardless of the situation, but she is there for her friends. She i second in charge, and she helps Joseph make sure the crew is on point. Appearance Caytlin has tan skin, brown hair, and blue eyes. She is mostly seen wearing red clothes, and lots of jewelery. Outfits Season 1 - A red blouse, a gold necklace, black shorts, black boots, gold hoop earrings, and a gold pearl bracelet on her left arm. Season 2 - A black short leather jumpsuit with a gold sparkly belt, black gloves with gold rings on the wrists, a gold necklace, diamond earrings, and black boots with buckles on it. Season 3 - Ruby earrings, a white shirt with lips on it, a black leather jacket, blue jean shorts a black watch on the left arm, silver bracelet on the right arm, and black boots. Season 4 - Gold earrings, a red and white stripped top, a burgundy hoodie, platinum bagles on her left arm, black shorts and black boots Relationships Joseph - Boyfriend Johannah - Best friend Ash - Has helped him a lot Lou - She thinks he's annoying. Celeste - Thinks she's dependable. Lena - Always arguing with her. Ichirou - Thinks he's boring. Zeke - Thinks he's interesting. Raul - Hates him. Kayla - Rival, but she did trust her when she helped the crew. Trivia *Caytlin is the only female danchall dancer in the crew. *Caytlin is a big fan of the Backstreet Boys. *Caytlin was inspired by Stella from Winx Club. *Caytlin has a puppy named Apollo. *Her favorite color is Red. *Her favorite music is Britney Spears, Ariana Grande, Christina Aguilera, and The Pussycat Dolls. Quotes *"It's just exhausting being talented and beautiful!" Caytlin after a song *"This is taking forever. If we don't hurry up, I'm going to miss my mani/pedi!" Impatient Caytlin. *"Check out my new shoes!" Caytlin showing the crew her shoes. *"Why are you doing this?! What possessed you to drop out?!" Caytlin uset with Joseph for dropping out. *"You are SO weird, Lou." *"Is my dress too long? I want Joseph to notice my new shoes." Asking Celeste about her new shoes. Gallery Sketch206202347.jpg Category:Dancehall Dancers Category:Female Dancers Category:Members of Gold Blaze Category:Dancers